


On the Patio

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean get drunk and make love on a patio chair. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Patio

Dean didn't remember how they got there; all he could remember is going into a bar with Castiel, drinking far too many beers than was healthy for both of them, before downing what seemed to be a whole distillery's worth of whiskey.

He vaguely remembered staggering from the bar, both held up by Castiel and holding the angel up in turn , but the rest of the journey here was a blur. Where "here" was remained a mystery to Dean; all he knew was that they were in someone's back garden, in the dead of night, alone, and they were kissing, laying upon someone's patio chair.

Dean felt the hard plastic digging into his back and his ass, and he shifted slightly beneath the discomfort of it and the weight of Castiel bearing down upon him. The angel was sprawled across him as they kissed, breath hot and thick inside his mouth, tongue slipping and sliding against his own, sending waves of desire through Dean's body. He groaned against the weight of Castiel's tongue inside his mouth, enjoying the feel of what his lover could do, with a simple twist and flick of his agile tongue.

Dean groaned, drew away to suck in much needed breath as Castiel cupped his face with one warm hand and kissed the shell of his ear gently. Dean heaved in breath after steaming cold breath, chilly despite the heat of Castiel draped pleasurably over him. Dean wondered briefly what the low rumbling sound was that he could hear, brain still fogged with booze and spirits to determine the source at first. He thought momentarily, foolishly, that there was an earthquake imminent, but knew that there were no earthquakes in that part of the country. Then he thought there was a dog nearby, growling at them to warn them off the property but when he checked, there was no dog in sight, not even a Yorkie.

When Castiel shifted slightly against him, bringing his lips up against his ear again, he realized that the noise was coming from Castiel. His lover was purring happily, contentedly against him as the angel kissed and licked his way around Dean's ear. The hunter smiled and turned into Castiel's slender body, cupping his hands upon the angel's pert ass. He squeezed and started massaging the globes of his lover's ass, hands shielded from the cold night air by the heavy drape of Castiel's coat laying over them both.

Dean leant in and stole a kiss from Castiel's parted lips, tongues clashing and licking along each other pleasurably. Castiel's purrs grew louder and Dean could still taste the sweet, smoky flavor of whiskey inside his lover's mouth. Dean kissed him, sucked upon Castiel's tongue and his murmurs of aroused approval met Castiel's contented purrs. It seemed that the whiskey had loosened their inhibitions more than usual; not that either of them needed to lose much when they were together.

Castiel, although an angel of the Lord, had proved to be a quick learner to sexual encounters, soon knowing what he wanted and more aptly, when, and how often he wanted it. Dean was always all too ready to give in and make love to his lover, enjoying their moments of intimacy together more than he ever had done with anyone else over the course of his life. Castiel made him feel safe even when trapped in the throes of passion, and made him feel wanted, loved. Dean had never felt like that before with anyone else.

He felt Castiel grappling with his zipper, long fingers drawing down metal harshly, before the angel's warm hand was dipping inside the hunter's underwear. Castiel drew away slightly, moistening his lips as he skilfully started rubbing his palm over Dean's length, enjoying the thick feel of Dean pressed tight within the circle of his fingers. He blinked blearily down at his lover, feeling the fizz and warmth of the whiskey burn through him, only slightly dimming the edges of his Grace. He knew what drunk felt like and he was only a quarter of the way there. He suspected Dean was almost totally drunk, by the way Dean's eyes glimmered in and out of focus beneath him.

The hunter shuddered at the feel of Castiel slowly jerking him off, body tense and ready for anything the angel wanted to do with him, and he moaned brokenly, pleading with Castiel to do something else, something more. Castiel complied, dropping his hand away to stand in one fluid motion. He only staggered once as he yanked off Dean's boots, throwing them aside and yanking off Dean's heavy jeans in a series of graceful movements.

Dean shuddered at the feel of the cold night air slapping against the bare skin of his legs, shivering harder when Castiel yanked off his boxers, exposing the long line of his thick cock to the night air. His erection bobbed and swayed up to his still shirt clad abdomen, pre-cum pearling at the tip in aroused droplets.

He raised his head to stare at Castiel, trying to focus upon the sight of his lover pulling down his pants and kicking them into the rose bush by their side. Castiel laid down upon Dean, covering him with his body, before he pressed his fingertips to Dean's mouth eagerly.

"Suck them," Castiel demanded, voice as smoky as the whiskey they'd both imbibed such a short time previously.

Dean complied wordlessly, taking Castiel's slender fingers into his mouth and sucking greedily upon the sweet tasting skin. He tried to imagine it was Castiel's cock in his mouth instead of his fingers and he bobbed his head against them, mimicking the motions of sucking Castiel's dick. The angel shuddered above him, knowing what Dean was thinking of by every movement that he made, and he became increasingly aroused by it.

Finally he pulled his hand away to sharp protest from Dean, and he dipped his hand between Dean's legs. He traced around the edge of Dean's tight coiled muscles, before pressing inside him, stretching him wide and loose with harsh, quick movements.

Dean muttered and murmured beneath him, encouraging Castiel on as he felt the angel's fingers digging deep inside him, stretching him harshly. Castiel's fingers were soon replaced by the thicker length of the angel's cock, and Dean moaned raggedly as Castiel filled him up to the hilt.

The angel stilled, allowing Dean to adjust to the intrusion, before he felt Dean settle out around him, muscles relaxing pleasurably against the hard line of the angel's cock. Castiel started thrusting inside Dean, grunting with need and exertion as he took his lover upon the creaking patio chair. He lengthened his thrusts, driving deeper, deeper, deeper still inside Dean's willing body, striking against the hunter's prostate and making his lover writhe and shout beneath him.

Dean felt as though he was being split in two by the force of Castiel's driving thrusts and he wanted more. He lifted his legs higher, adjusting the angle of his body and inviting Castiel further in. The angel shuddered and started slamming his hips against Dean's frantically, enjoying the submissive posture of Dean and the hunter's obvious willingness to be taken, ridden by the angel.

Dean started touching himself, hand snapping frantically against the straining flesh of his cock and he soon splashed out over his fingers, cum pulsing out in hot waves over them both. Castiel threw his head back at the feel of Dean's cum spurting against him, and the feel of Dean's orgasm rippling through his body against his still thrusting cock.

Dean cried out at the first thick, wet rush of Castiel's seed pumping deep inside him, and clutched him when he heard his own name burst forth from his lover's mouth. The light snapped on above them, alerting them to the fact that the owner of the house was awakened by their noisy lovemaking and then they were back in their motel room, spirited there by a hastily placed hand upon Dean's forehead.

Castiel laid a kiss upon Dean's cheek, before saying - "Don't worry, I took our clothes too."

Dean grinned up at him, before he slapped Castiel's still naked ass forcefully.

"More," he said, more sober than he had been before.

Castiel nodded, before he started thrusting eagerly inside Dean again. The headboard slammed against the wall behind them, the creaks of their shared bed replacing the creaks of the patio chair from before. Their breathing came hard and fast as Castiel rode Dean to completion again, before rolling away, spent and sated upon the bed. Their hands linked, fingers wrapped protectively around each other, before Castiel rolled into Dean's side, wrapping his free arm around his lover's waist. Dean dropped a kiss against the top of the angel's soft dark head, wrapping his arms around his lover's body and cradling him against him.

"I love you," Castiel murmured against Dean's chest and going still.

Dean blinked, surprised that Castiel had actually said that, before a warm feeling coursed through him, washing away the rest of the drink still fogging his senses.

"Love ya, too, sweetheart," Dean murmured, knowing with every word spoken that he meant what he said.

Castiel looked up at him, lips stretched wide in an unfamiliar smile, before Castiel pressed a warm, tender kiss to Dean's mouth. Dean looked up at the first hint of Sam's arrival, when he felt the blast of cold night air preceding his brother's arrival into the room. Castiel chased Dean's mouth, mewling insistently for another kiss, before settling upon biting gently at Dean's jaw.

"Oh, you're back," Sam said, as the motel room crashed shut behind him. "Didn't expect you back so soon. Enjoy your night, did you?"

Dean waggled his eyebrows at his brother, who seemed either oblivious or was pointedly ignoring the fact that the lovers were both half naked at the time. Dean was glad that Castiel' s trenchcoat hid the wet spot upon the sheets beneath them, although it should have been obvious as to what they were doing before Sam had come in, anyway.

"Yes, Sammy, we had a really good night. Didn't we sweetheart?" Dean asked, as he pressed another kiss to Castiel's soft haired head.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, immediately. "We should do it again, sometime."

Dean chuckled at that, before he said - "Maybe we should, Cas. Although without the part where we were almost discovered."

Castiel chuffed out a laugh as Sam shot them both a curious look.

"Discovered? What the hell were you doing and where were you?" he asked, before wincing at his own questions. "Forget it, I think I can guess half of it."

"We had sex on a patio chair, in someone's garden," Castiel said, with a smile.

Dean rested his head against the pillow beneath his head before groaning loudly at that. He still couldn't get used to the fact that Castiel seemed unable to determine just when he should keep his mouth closed about more private matters.

"Wait, what? You were in someone's garden? Why?" Sam asked, blinking at Dean in surprise above Castiel's head.

That Dean and Castiel had had sex wasn't what surprised him; that they'd had sex in fiul view of someone's bedroom windows did. He sighed and shook his head at his own folly, telling himself that he shouldn't be surprised over anything his brother did anymore, especially with Castiel. He still remembered the time when Castiel sucked Dean's cock while Sam was still in the back of the Impala.

"Don't ask. We were drunk at the time, okay?" Dean groaned as Castiel resumed kissing the hunter's neck.

"I bet," Sam muttered, before turning away. "If you're gonna do anything else, make sure you keep it down, alright? There is someone else in the room with you, don't forget."

"I keep telling you to get yourself another room, Sam," Dean shouted at Sam's broad back as the younger Winchester headed into the bathroom. "I've got a boyfriend now; I want to spend some alone time with him every now and again, you know."

"Maybe I should," came Sam's response. "I think it's a little late tonight to be booking another room though. Reception's closed."

"Damn," Dean cursed, as Castiel kissed and licked his way up the hunter's jawline.

Dean could feel the press and bun of Castiel's erection digging into his thigh. smearing pre-cum over his skin with every movement they both made.

"We have to be quiet from now on, Cas," Dean said, turning his head to press a kiss against Castiel's soft lips.

"Okay, Dean," Castiel said, before rolling on top of Dean again.

The hunter spread his legs wider still and groaned when the angel penetrated his still stretched hole again. He was only dimly aware of the headboard hitting solidly against the wall beneath the rutting form of his lover and the thick feel of Castiel's cock inside him , and of Sam coming quietly back into the room. To his credit, Sam didn't say anything; instead he crawled into bed, covering his ears with the blanket and vowing to himself that he definitely would start booking a separate room for himself from now on. He fell asleep to the sounds of deep guttural moans and the insistent banging of the headboard against the wall next to him.

~fini~


End file.
